Caught Up
by chelax91
Summary: My take on what prophet 5 is all about. Vaughn is still alive and Weiss is still working for C.I.A.


This story takes place around season 5. Vaughn is not dead; Weiss is still working for the CIA, Rachel and Tom are as well. In addition, it's mainly about my take on what Prophet 5 is all about. (That at the moment I know nothing about). It's S/V, and switch's from POV of one character to another (I'll try to keep it as simple as possible). 

None of these characters are mine.

**Vaughn's POV**

Waking up is always hard, especially when it feels as if one thousand bricks have been dropped right on top of you. Well, that is pretty much what I think happened!

I was out for my daily jog, with my dog Donavan. When we turned into 5th from 8th, I heard what sounded like a little girl's cry. Turning into the alley on my right, the sound came clearer. I moved closer, then the next thing I know, a sudden thud of a large object hitting my head, and everything goes black. Now, I'm here, in a cold, damp, dark room. Hands tied above my head. Waiting for whoever has taken me to this horrible place to show themselves and to find out what they want for me.

The slightest sound of high-healed shoe walking down a long corridor reaches my ears. Getting closer with every step this person takes. A door opens, and a tiny bit of light comes in from behind me. And then I realise who this person is when she speaks. "Hello Mr. Vaughn!"

**Sydney's POV**

"Can the Newspapers find anything new to report? Or at least find a good story to print" I say as I toss today's paper into the bin. I flick the kettle button, and then my cell rings. You can always trust that at the moment you don't want your cell to ring, it will. Answering it in with my best "non annoyed" voice possible, "Hello, Sydney Bristow." "Sydney, we need you at headquarters as soon as possible. May you please inform Vaughn? We have not managed to make contact with him". "Of course I may Dad providing he gets back before I leave." "Thanks" as my father, boss of the C.I.A. black ops unit A.P.O. My father did raise a good point though. Where is Vaughn? He is usually home by now. Having said that, he is only 5 minutes late, I'll give it another 10 before I get too worried.

**Vaughn's POV**

The voice kept spinning in my head. After about 10 seconds I finally spoke. "Irina." Where I was guessing Irina was, came laughing, as if to say 'good observation Sherlock'. "Yes. Well done! Although, I was expecting that reply to come slightly faster. Anyway. I believe you have something that we might, well, how should I put this? Need?" Just the position I wanted to get myself in. Trapped in this room, with my fathers killer interrogating me about this "something" that she "needs". As I ask myself whether or not I should say anything or not, I say "And what might this 'something' that's you _want _be?" I very quickly regretted putting the 'want' into that sentence and in the manner I said it in. Her fist collided with my face. Her hand grabs my chin, and pulls my face so it is now facing her. "I do not expect my future son-in-law to be speaking to me in that manner" as she roughly takes her hands off my face, as I look to see the floor again. Although there were some things I really wanted to say, I decided against them. I do not want to give them a reason to harm me. Speaking again from behind me "I _need_ to know all of the information you know about Prophet Five, your contacts for finding out it and C.I.A security numbers." Another voice comes in to finish what Irina is asking off. "So, Mr. Vaughn, are you going to co-operate with us willingly? Or do we have to use force to persuade you to tell us?" Sark says in his British accent, and the perfect English that he speaks. "Would you like some thinking time" Irina says. Breathing in and out deeply, I reply "No, to both questions, I AM NOT going to assist you in your investigations into prophet five, or defiantly not putting my colleagues lives at risk by giving you the C.I.A. security codes. And No, that is my decision, I do not need any thinking time." Still breathing in and out deeply, I am scared to hear what my fate might be. "Well Mr. Vaughn, I believe you have made the wrong choice, a choice that you will later live, maybe even die to regret." I cringe at that sentence. Millions of thoughts running though my mind: my Mom, friends, Donavan, and Sydney and her baby. If anything were to happen to the most important person in my life, carrying my child, I would kill myself. I had to get out of here alive! "Make sure Mr. Vaughn is not comfortable!" Irina says. "Of course! It will be my pleasure!" Sark replies to Irina. This would be the only time I have ever regretted killing Lauren. Now, knowing that Sark loved her, and I being the one that killed her would make what is about to happen to me even worse.

**Sydney's POV**

It's 10.10, Vaughn is always home by 8.00 at the latest, and when he gets a call from anyone, he always answers it. Something is defiantly wrong. My Dad will say to give it a couple more hours. But, _if _Vaughn is in trouble, that could be the difference of life and death. We really need him here for this. He has contacts in France that we could really use with this new terrorist ring forming. But that's not why I want/need him here. Vaughn has always been there when I have needed someone. And being only weeks from giving birth to our first child, I want him here. "Hey, you Okay?" snapping out of my thoughts I reply "Yeah, fine thanks Eric!" very convincingly, even a 1 year old would be able to tell that I was not okay. "What's up? Worrying about where Vaughn could have possibly got to?" I hate and love it at the same time when people seem to know what you are thinking. "Yeah. Its very unusual for Vaughn to have his phone switched off when he's out, and also to have made no contact." I'm almost hoping that Vaughn is just in hospital and not in the hands of an enemy. "Do you know his daily route?" You can always trust Eric to help. "Yeah." I say, with a smile knowing what he's about to offer. "Come on, lets go and see if we can find my buddy or his dog anywhere!" Standing up, I feel like there is renewed energy in me that I have not felt since I had this little baby in my stomach. We walk out of A.P.O. and into the train station in search of my love.

**A/N** I feel after reading that again, it's not good. But I'll post it anyway to see what others who read and review this story think. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please read and review, and feel free to make any comments on storyline, characters, writing style or anything. At the moment, I have no idea where to take this story, I just got bored and started to write. And forgive me, I'm Australian, so if there are any words you do not understand, or that may mean something different in US, please inform me. I am trying, but I cannot promise anything! 


End file.
